


Groovy Miracles

by misura



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Milton and Brackish enjoy their happy ever after.
Relationships: Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Groovy Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



Even after ten months, Brackish still stormed around the refugee planet like a kid in a candy shop, finding wonder and excitement everywhere, and (or so Milton liked to think) infecting others with his enthusiasm.

Milton himself had been volunteered to teach a knitting class, something for which he felt supremely unqualified, and yet - _"I believe in you, baby,"_ Brackish had said, with shining eyes and a rakish smile, and when had Milton ever been able to say 'no' to either of those things?

Besides, Milton did not disagree with Brackish's opinion that life should be about more than revenge and learning how to fight a war that had been going on for ages and ages.

He believed the Sphere meant well, and of course they were all agreed that destroying other people's planets was a bad thing and that the aliens who were doing that should be stopped. Still, other stuff was important, too, even if it might all seem a bit 'primitive' to the Sphere.

Stuff like, yes, learning how to knit, even when you had eight arms, or five, or none at all. Stuff like shining eyes and rakish smiles, and taking an afternoon off every now and then just to spend time together with the person you loved.

"Can you believe it?" Brackish asked, sighing happily as Milton snuggled a bit closer. "Living with aliens, talking to them every day, learning about their planets, their technology, their way of life. Isn't it the grooviest thing?"

_Living with you and talking to you every day and having you talk back would have been plenty 'groovy' enough for me,_ Milton thought, remembering the long, quiet days, sitting by Brackish's bedside, holding his still-warm hands, brushing his hair, always hoping, _'maybe today'_.

He kissed Brackish instead. That worked, too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: 'Groovy Miracles' by misura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694844) by [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina)




End file.
